


Little Things- Bucky Barnes Fanfic

by bucknastybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes one-shot, Bucky Barnes oneshot, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky oneshot, Bucky x Reader, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky barnes fanfiction, bucky barnes fic, bucky fic - Freeform, james bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucknastybarnes/pseuds/bucknastybarnes
Summary: summary: a collection of memories through the eyes of Bucky- all of the little things that made him fall in love with you.author’s note: I have never posted on AO3 before.. I normally stick to tumblr but thought I would branch out here. I have no idea how this works yet lol. My work is not to be reposted anywhere without my permission. my tumblr is bucknasty-barnes!





	Little Things- Bucky Barnes Fanfic

"What made you fall in love with me?”

A relatively simple question in theory.

Should he tell her it was how fearless she was? How selfless and self-sacrificing she was for not only those that she loves, but also for those that she’s never even met? Maybe he should tell her that it was how she had a witty response to everything, how she was the cleverest person he had ever known.

He had a million reasons why he loved her, and a million more memories came to his mind as he thought of how to answer the question.

—–

She couldn’t stay still to save her life. She rotated between chewing on the end of her pen while twirling her hair between her fingers and rapidly tapping her foot while scribbling in her notebook.

It was obvious that her mind was anywhere but the meeting that Tony was conducting, and anyone who looked at Bucky would say that it was obvious that his mind was only on her.

She suddenly ripped the piece of paper that she had been writing on out of the notebook, causing Nat and Steve to both glance at her. She paid no notice of them, beginning to fold the paper over and over.

Just seconds later, her nimble fingers had transformed the square paper into a perfect airplane.

Just as Tony was getting to the climax of his speech on a new addition to the Accords, she chucked the airplane at his face, where it booped him square on the nose.

Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, choking back a laugh at the unamused and annoyed expression on Tony’s face.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Open it,” she instructed Tony.

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, unfolding the plane so it resumed its original square shape. He was silent for a moment, staring at whatever she had written on the paper.

Everyone sitting around the table looked back and forth between her and Tony.

“You know, I should be mad at your sheer lack of respect, but I’m just too impressed with how detailed this drawing of me kissing secretary Ross’s ass is,” he turned the paper around, holding it up for everyone to see.

Sam immediately slapped the table, bursting out into a roar of laughter along with Clint, Nat, and Wanda. Steve tried not to laugh but couldn’t stop the smile from forming across his features.

“I’m considering art school,” she shrugged and shot a wink at Bucky as though she knew he had been watching her the whole time.

—–

“Shit, Wanda, stop! That’s fucking creepy!” Sam exclaimed dramatically, looking away from the sight of Wanda flipping her eyelids inside out.

“You’re the one who asked if we had any hidden talents!” Wanda defended herself, leaning forward from her place on the couch to grab another beer.

“What about you, Y/N?” Wanda looked at her. “Do you have any talents that we don’t know about?”

She sipped her glass of scotch, contemplating the question.

“Can’t say that it’s as cool as Wanda’s, but I can burp the alphabet backwards in five different languages.”

“It’s true,” Nat confirmed. “She’s made me listen before.”

“Five languages? I’ll believe it when I hear it,” Clint challenged from where he was making popcorn in the kitchen.

“You asked for it,” she threw back the rest of the contents of the glass and sat up straight.

The initial burp of the letter “Z” took Bucky by surprise- he didn’t expect such a loud, forceful noise to come out of her small body. He doubted that she could keep it up, but was proven wrong as she made her way through the English, Spanish, French, Russian, and Mandarin alphabets with ease.

When she finished, everyone erupted into applause and she took a theatrical bow.

“Your turn, Buck,” she turned to you. “Can you do anything special with that arm of yours?” she smirked, aware of how her words had sounded and secretly satisfied that she could cause a blush to spread across Bucky’s face.

—–

Hues of scarlet, opal, lavender and amber radiated across the vast sky above the Barton’s farm. The smell of campfire smoke permeated the warm June air.

The atmosphere was tranquil, soft, relaxed, and carefree- quite the opposite of how it had been not even an hour ago on a mission that Bucky knew everyone was lucky to have survived relatively unscathed.

Now he sat on the front porch steps of what felt like a small piece of paradise, watching her run through the overgrown grass fields with the Barton children, catching dancing fireflies in mason jars before releasing them only moments later. It was a side of her he wished he could see every day- childish, free, ethereal.

He heard Steve’s footsteps approaching before his friend clapped his hand onto his shoulder, taking a seat beside him on the step.

“You could join her, you know. I’m sure wouldn’t mind too much,” Steve tried suggesting casually.

Bucky continued to watch as Clint’s daughter, Lila, handed you a large bouquet of flowers that she had gathered. He could tell that it was primarily weeds, but you were elated at the gesture nonetheless.

“I’m enjoying the view from here.”

—–

“I promise, it’ll be healed in a few hours-“

“Not if you bleed to death before it has the chance to!” She pushed him down into a seat on the quinjet before shrugging off her flannel and instructing him to use it to apply pressure to the gushing wound on his forearm.

He obeyed, knowing that she was a force to be reckoned with. She quickly gathered the first-aid kit, taking out the supplies that she would need for stitches.

They sat in a comfortable silence as she sewed up the wound like it was second nature to her. She was gentle and meticulous, as though she was making art.

It was a virtually painless procedure and Bucky was unaware that his gaze had locked on her features, admiring her every mannerism.

The way that she furrowed her brows, scrunched up her nose, and bite her bottom lip between her teeth when she was focusing. The way that he was close enough to see the faint freckles that were speckled across her cheeks, usually only visible in sunlight.

The way that despite how she had just shot the heads off of two Hydra officers and was covered in their blood, she still smelled of her signature perfume, a smell that he would recognize anywhere.

It was all mesmerizing to him. He would sit there and get stitches for hours, if it meant he could just stare at her.

“Do I still have Nazi blood on my face?” The question took him by surprise, startling him out of the trance that she had him in.

He blushed, having been caught staring, but there was a playful twinkle in her eyes that gave him the smallest burst of confidence.

“Just a little right..” he licked the tip of his thumb and ran it across her cheekbone where there was a small splatter of blood. “… here.”

“Knew you had to be staring at something,” she released his arm, admiring her handiwork.

“More than twenty stitches later, and you’re good to go.”

He thanked her, already missing the feeling of her skin on his and secretly wishing that he had another cut for her to sew up.

—–

“When was the last time you danced?” He felt her hand cup his shoulder as she steadied herself to take a seat next to him at the bar.

Bucky looked around at the crowded gala, hundreds of people here by the invitation of Tony Stark to celebrate the new year.

Some mingled in groups while sipping exorbitant wines, others coupled off, slowing swaying to the song that had just begun.

“Oh, over seventy years. Give or take a decade,” he shrugged nonchalantly, earning a chuckle from her.

She reached out, taking the whiskey he had been sipping on for the last half an hour from his hand and tossing it back herself.

Bucky tried not to stare at the perfect bright red lip print she had left on the rim of the glass.

“Can I change that?” she asked softly, unaware that he would never tell her no.

He smiled at her, nodding as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

His hands instinctively found her waist, fingertips gracing soft skin where her backless dress swooped low.

One of her hands rested on his chest while the other cupped the back of his neck. Her own fingers entwined in his hair in a way that made it impossible for Bucky to resist leaning into her embrace, their bodies now separated only by the fabric covering them.

“Does this feel anything like the forties?” she smiled up at him from her long lashes after a moment.

“It feels familiar,” he murmured into her hair, taking in the floral scents of her shampoo.

“My brain is still a little mushy, but I really don’t remember ever having such a beautiful partner.”

She chuckled, playfully punching his flesh shoulder.

“You’re full of shit,” her words were spoken with love, her head now nuzzled under his chin. A perfect fit, the missing piece to a puzzle.

“I mean it,” he pulled back to look down at her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

She smiled widely, a smile so radiant that all of the chandeliers and twinkling lights in the room faded to a pale, lusterless glow.

“It would make much more sense for you to be dancing with someone like Thor,” he nodded over to where Thor was engaged in a conversation with Bruce.

She just shook her head, smile never wavering, dimples growing deeper by the second.

“Why would I dance with Thor or anyone else when I have the only person I want right here in my arms?”

—–

“That’s what made you fall in love with me?” she cackled with a mouthful of pizza.

“My incredibly accurate drawing of Tony munching on Secretary Ross’s butt and my burps?”

“And the fact that you think I’m sexier than Thor,” he teased, pulling her onto him to straddle his lap.

“That’s why I married you,” she whispered before trailing kisses along his jaw, not stopping until she got to his lips.

Bucky pulled her hand from where it rested on his chest, admiring the rose gold diamond ring that adorned her finger.

He recalled not having the slightest idea of what kind of ring to get, but immediately deciding that this was the one when the man referred to it as a halo ring. It seemed fitting to Bucky, with her being a real life angel to him.

“Still can’t believe you said yes,” he looked up at her in awe.

“We’ve been married for a year now, you may want to accept it eventually.”

He hummed into her lips as she pressed them to his again, this time slow but building and passionate. Neither pulled away until the need to breathe came all too soon.

“I love you, Mrs. Barnes. Every little thing about you.”


End file.
